


In the Middle of the Night

by Ralkana



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-20
Updated: 2002-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Chakotay have... a discussion in the wee hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ I don't own them; Paramount does. If I owned them, I'm pretty sure they'd have been much, much happier.

 

Kathryn awoke slowly, smiling at the feeling of Chakotay's strong arms around her and his warm, steady breath whispering across the back of her neck. It had been almost six months since she had thrown protocol in the recycler where it belonged, but after so many years of sleeping alone, she still wasn't completely used to waking up in his arms. She knew that she was sleeping better and always woke up feeling calm and safe, unlike the frantic instant of terror that had accompanied her first waking moments before she'd let Chakotay into her heart and her bed.

She licked her dry lips and chuckled. She was thirsty and needed to extricate herself from his grasp without waking him. He'd pulled several days of double and triple shifts, just like she had, and he needed his sleep. She craned her neck down and very gently blew on the arm that held her. Chakotay grunted softly and shifted but didn't completely release her. She repeated the action until he moved just enough to allow her to slip out of the bed. As she headed toward the living area, there was a sigh and a rustle behind her, and she turned back.

He was still fast asleep, but he'd curled into the warmth of the spot she'd just vacated. Kathryn watched him sleep for a moment, thinking of how much things had changed. In the first weeks and months of their relationship, the departure of either of them from the bed had brought an alarmed gasp and a flurry of movement from the other. Now, as long as she was careful, she could come and go without disturbing him; Chakotay was a deep sleeper, especially when was very tired. _Hell, tonight I probably could have somersaulted from the bed without him noticing_ , she thought. She chuckled, and the sound was raspy, which reminded her of why she'd gotten up in the first place.

She headed for the replicator, whispered her request, and stood before the viewport, drinking her water and thinking of all she had to do over the coming day. Thirst quenched, she recycled the glass and moved back toward the bedroom. She stopped on the threshold, transfixed by the sight before her.

Chakotay had shifted again in his sleep, turning onto his back, and the blankets had fallen away, leaving only the crisp white sheet to cover him from the waist down. He was an artist's study, done in warm, earthy bronze and ethereal silver starlight. Kathryn could see tiny lines and marks on the smooth, firm expanse of his chest and belly. They were scars, souvenirs of a war torn, difficult life, and she ached, as she always did, to soothe them -- and the intangible, lingering pain that came with each of them -- away with her touch. His face was calm and unlined in his sleep, and he looked absolutely at peace. He was beautiful, and she felt a rush of pride that he was hers, and she his.

Her practiced gaze slid lower down his body, and she noticed with a sharp little gasp that while Chakotay might look completely peaceful, part of him was certainly awake, and the sheet was doing very little to hide that fact. Desire slammed into her with the force of a phaser bolt, and she clutched at the doorjamb as her knees momentarily weakened. She and Chakotay hadn't made love in over a week; they'd both been pulling insane shifts in order to repair the ship after a spate of attacks by their newest enemies. The rare times they'd actually ended up in the bed together, they'd barely had the energy to kiss each other good night. Now, however, Voyager was in friendly space and the repairs were complete, and all thoughts of letting him sleep fled from her mind. She decided it was time to wake him up for a round of very early morning lovemaking.

She made her way over to the bed and eased her way onto it, crawling until she was kneeling over him. She whispered his name and pressed a soft kiss to his full, slightly parted lips, but he didn't even stir, and she smiled. He was sound asleep, and this was going to take a bit more effort than normal.

Kathryn pressed gentle, staccato kisses all over his face. One to the little cleft in his strong chin, another to each corner of his lips, on the dimples that always made her heart flutter when they appeared. One to the endearingly crooked bridge of his nose, broken in one of his many hand-to-hand fights with Cardassians. A kiss to each eyelid, and these quivered gently when she touched them. Finally, she focused her attention on the elegant indigo lines that arched above his brow. He moaned and shifted when her tongue flicked out to trace them, but he did not wake.

She slid her way down his body, kissing a trail down his chest and being sure not to miss any of the little scars she'd taken note of earlier. She knew their locations by heart now, knew his body almost as well as her own. She swirled her tongue briefly in his navel. He grunted, and she looked up to see if he'd awakened. Nothing.

"God, Chakotay, you really are a tired boy," she murmured. She guiltily wondered if she should let him sleep, but the hot, hard length of him now pressing against her chest pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

She tugged the sheet away and her grin turned feral as she looked upon him, completely bared to her now. Chakotay's cock stood hard and proud, jutting up toward his stomach, and she sighed in contentment at the sight of it. Her lover was a big man all over, a strong, powerful male completely different from any of the partners she had had before.

Dropping a kiss on his belly, Kathryn wrapped one small hand around the shaft, relishing the throbbing heaviness of him, the feeling of silken heat over hard steel. She took the head into her mouth, lapping at the slightly salty moisture at the tip, and Chakotay groaned again. With her other hand, she caressed the soft skin of his balls, smiling wistfully as she thought of their precious contents. She settled into a gentle rhythm, pressing a finger up to stroke the sensitive spot behind them and swirling her tongue skillfully around the head as she sucked him further into her mouth.

With a startled gasp that became a groan, Chakotay came awake.

"Finally," she murmured, and the vibrations of her voice around him made him cry out and arch his hips. Still half-asleep, he began to thrust lightly into her mouth, and she chuckled, making him buck again.

"Kathryn!" he groaned, thrusting harder as his brain caught up with his body.

"Hmm?"

His large hands were suddenly cradling her head, holding her to him as he began to pump more forcefully into her mouth. She took him in as fully as she could, relaxing her throat muscles and scrunching her ticklish nose as it came into contact with the wiry black hair at the base of his shaft, the hair that was so different from the soft ebony locks she loved to run her fingers through.

Chakotay's hands tightened their grip painfully, and she grunted around him. He moaned an apology and pulled his hands away. He drew himself up on his elbows, bracing himself so that he could thrust more easily, and wound his hands into the sheets.

"Spirits, love... so good... ohhh, right there," he groaned, and she felt his balls tighten as his release neared. She took her other hand from his shaft so she could pull herself atop him, and he cried out and shook his head dazedly against the pillows.

"No..." he muttered, "Don't stop... please, Kathryn... so close... please..."

Her eyes widened in surprise; it was unlike him to be solely concerned for his own pleasure. Apparently his need for release was overwhelming everything else tonight, and she was not cruel enough to deny him for her sake, especially as she knew that he would more than make it up to her. She smiled at that thought as she continued the movements of her hands and mouth.

His plunging movements became more frantic and his mutters became soft whimpers as he told her how much he loved her and what she was doing to him, both in Standard and his native language. She smiled as she realized she was beginning to recognize and understand some of the latter terms, and she hummed around him.

With a primal roar in which she could barely distinguish her name, Chakotay arched his back and spilled himself deep into her throat. She held his hips, steadying him as his body spasmed, and swallowed his seed as it exploded from him in spurt after heated spurt. His arms trembled and collapsed under him, and he fell back onto the bed, panting.

Kathryn pulled away from him, dropping one last kiss on the head of his cock, causing him to twitch and moan again. She crawled her way back up his shuddering body, resting her head on his chest to feel his heart thundering beneath her.

"Kathryn... thank you," he gasped. "Hell of a way... to wake up, love."

She laughed. "My pleasure, honey. You looked so damn good, I couldn't help myself."

He tilted her head up for a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to share the taste of himself with her. Kathryn had been surprised the first time he'd done so -- it wasn't, in her experience, something men did -- and it had aroused her incredibly, as it did now. She arched against him, rubbing herself on his firm thigh. His hand came up to caress her breast, and she bucked and rocked harder as he lightly pinched her nipple between his fingers. His movements slowed as hers sped up, and she realized with a twinge of frustration that despite his best efforts, he was falling asleep.

"Chakotay," she whispered, directly in his ear, and he jumped. His eyelids fluttered but didn't open.

"Hmm?"

"Let's make a baby."

That did it. His eyes flew open, and he murmured, "What?!"

"You and me, let's make a baby."

His brow furrowed, and she could tell his sated and exhausted brain was trying to come to terms with what she'd said. She chuckled; he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Kathryn? Did you just say..."

She sighed. "We're not getting any younger, Chakotay, and who knows how long we'll be out here? Even if we get home in a couple of years, that might be too late for me, and I want to give you a son, a beautiful bronze little boy with thick black hair, big brown eyes, and dimples."

The confusion finally left his eyes, and he smiled, tugging at her hair. "What about a daughter, a fair little girl with big blue eyes and a spirit as fiery as her hair?" Kathryn stared at him, surprised, and he laughed. "What? I've got wasichu blood in me. It's very diluted, but it's there. It could happen."

She smiled for a moment and then grew solemn. "Do you want a baby then?"

The longing in his dark eyes tore at her. "Kathryn, love, I have wanted our children for years. I've dreamt about them so often... but there are so many ramifications -- "

She laid a finger on his lips. "Shh. We'll talk about all that in the morning, before we go to see the Doctor. For now, let's just imagine..." she said. She took the hand that was resting on her cheek and kissed the palm, delighting in his shiver, before placing it on her flat stomach.

Chakotay closed his eyes and imagined her, swollen with his child. He moved his hand up to cup her breast again, seeing her laughing as a fat baby nuzzled at her. He was overwhelmed by a wave of emotion so strong that it made him tremble. He pulled her to him and kissed her, hoping to convey somehow what he was feeling because there were no words strong enough to tell her.

He coaxed her mouth open and slid his tongue inside, exploring the familiar contours of her mouth, reveling in the warmth and the taste of her, still mixed with the slight tang of his seed. His hands massaged and smoothed the soft skin of her breasts, sliding over the pebbled tips, and she moaned into his mouth.

Leaving one hand to continue gently kneading her breast, he skimmed the other up and down the flat expanse of her stomach, feeling the muscles quiver softly under his touch. His lips left hers and found the delicate spot just behind her ear, and she arched and sighed. The sound thrilled straight through him and he felt himself stirring anew against her thigh. She felt it too and pressed more firmly against him, causing him to growl and nip lightly at her.

He pushed her onto her back, kissing and nibbling a line from her ear to her chest. Lightly stroking the soft underside of one breast, he focused on the other with his lips and tongue, suckling gently, a smile forming around the taut nipple when he heard the tiny sounds she was making in the back of her throat.

Chakotay's hand left her breast again, trailing down to her soft auburn curls. He reverently parted the slick folds with his fingers, and she cried out and arched her back when he stroked a thick finger into her heat. He ground the heel of his hand lightly against her nub, chuckling when she yelped in protest as his mouth left her breast. His lips followed the path his fingers had just taken, kissing a line down her stomach, lingering on the spots he knew made her shiver.

He placed a light kiss on the engorged bundle of nerves, and she whimpered and bucked again, opening herself to him even further. Reaching one hand up to splay across her stomach, he ran the soft pads of the fingers of his other hand along her folds, swirling his tongue around her swollen nub. Never settling on a rhythm, he brought her again and again to the edge before pulling her back. Kathryn's hands entangled themselves into his hair, and she held him to her as she thrust herself against him, trying desperately to find release.

"Chakotay, please!" she cried, and the need in her voice made him relent.

He settled into a pattern, working his tongue along her folds, curling it around her throbbing nub while gently stroking a finger again up inside her. He felt her stomach muscles tense under his hand and added a second finger to the first, steadily stroking in and out while he lapped at her. When her muscles began to clench around his fingers, he slid in a third finger, thrusting rapidly, and bit down very lightly.

Kathryn screamed his name as her hands tightened in his hair and her back arched as she exploded under him. She cried out again and again, his name becoming hoarse, wordless shouts as the stars went nova behind her eyelids. Her whole body was trembling when she came back to herself, and she realized he was still suckling at her, groaning as he lapped up all her body had to give.

"Spirits, love... you taste so good..." Chakotay whispered, and his words set off an aftershock within her. He continued his caresses, never wavering in his intensity. The lightning within her built back up before it had even had a chance to die down, and she came again, silently this time because she had no breath to cry out.

When she came back down this time, it was with the hazy realization that he'd stopped his movements, and she opened her eyes to see him poised above her, weight resting on one elbow, staring deep into her eyes. He held his pulsing shaft in his other hand, and he nudged it gently against her oversensitive nub, gritting his teeth at the painful pleasure of the touch. She whimpered and spread her legs wider around him, bracing her heels against the bed.

"Yes, love," she murmured, gasping as he grunted and buried himself to the hilt in her in one strong drive, resting his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing her.

He stilled, allowing them both to adjust to the incredible feeling of being fit so tightly together. His lips blindly sought and found hers, and he plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth, mimicking the movements he longed to make with his hips. She moaned into the kiss and he began to thrust, hard and deep, his momentum building as their pleasure did.

Chakotay shuddered as he felt her arch up into him, her small hands on his ass, trying to pull him deeper into her, and his plunging movements increased. She stiffened and gasped, rocking underneath him, and her muscles tightened around his shaft. He hissed at the sensation, feeling his release speeding toward him.

"Spirits..." he groaned. "So hot... so tight... ohhh, Gods... Love you, Kathryn," he panted, his movements becoming erratic. She struggled to get her breath back under the pounding onslaught of the sensations building again within her.

"I love you... so big... so goddamn good... fuck me, Chakotay," she moaned, and he grunted and thrust harder at her words. "Oh God, fuck me harder, come inside me, love, and tomorrow night, when you come inside me, we'll make a baby."

Her words ignited something inside him, and driven by some primal urge, he wanted to push himself into her so far and so hard that they could never be separated. He rose up on his trembling arms, pulling her thighs up and out so he could plunge ever deeper, and she squeaked as she felt the head of his cock batter against the neck of her womb.

He stiffened and came with a strangled shout, and the sensation of him pumping his seed into her in warm, sticky bursts sent her over the edge again. He kept thrusting as his body jerked, and the feeling of her muscles clenching around him, milking his shaft, was almost too much to bear. He groaned her name one last time and collapsed on her, panting wildly into her neck, feeling her heart racing in time with his.

She let him lie atop her, stroking his back and smoothing in the fine sheen of perspiration that covered the golden skin after their lovemaking. She couldn't breathe very well, but she let him recover, knowing that as soon as he did, he would roll them to the side so they could cuddle.

He did, rolling them and turning her so that he was behind her, his strong arms holding her close.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear, and she sighed happily. "A baby, tomorrow night," he said in a weary but determined voice, and she chuckled.

"Yes, Chakotay, a baby," she said sleepily. "I love you too," she murmured, and they both drifted off into a warm, sated sleep.


End file.
